


Partner Island

by KatlnnRotato



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Island adventures, M/M, Sanji's after Zoro's ass, Strawhat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: The crew finds a strange island where a mysterious set of people suddenly appear and wreak havoc. The islands name?Partner Island.





	Partner Island

"Hahahahaha!"

Luffy chased after Chopper, crab in his hand making Chopper scream as he tried to scurry away from his captain. Usopp attempted to block Chopper off so he could accept his fate, but he was too damn fast. Franky worked on the ship below deck while Nami, Robin, and Brook sat out on the deck, watching the three play.

Sanji came out with drinks, kicking the sleeping swordsman once on his way over. Zoro didn't even budge.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! You're drinks are ready!" Sanji said, twirling over towards them with a tray in hand. He set their drinks on the table with a smile, hearts coming out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Sanji," Nami said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, thank you, Mr.Cook," Robin said as well, looking up from her book to smile at Sanji.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan, Robin-chan!"

"What about my drink?" Brook asked, pointing to himself.

"I only serve beautiful ladies."

"Eeeh?!"

"Oi, guys!" Luffy suddenly called, catching everyone's attention. He pointed in front of him."Look, look!"

Nami got up to go see what he was talking about, eyes widening at what she saw."An island?! There wasn't supposed to be an island here!"

"What do you expect, it's the New World," Robin said with a smile.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy cheered, still pointing straight ahead.

"If that's what our captain wants..." Sanji pulled out a cigarette, putting his tray under his arm.

"O-O...Oh...!" Usopp suddenly fell to the floor, fake blood coming out of this mouth."I suddenly caught I-can't-enter-that-island disease!"

"Usopp!" Chopper cried, racing over to apply first aid.

"Are you alright, Usopp?" Brook asked."I would give you my blood, but I don't have any! Yohohohoho!"

"Someone get Franky, we're going on an adventure!"

 

X

 

The crew docked on the island, deciding who should leave and who should stay on the ship. They had to hold back Luffy from jumping off and running away the moment they reached land.

Suddenly, before they could decide anything, a figure flew into the air above their ship, landing right on top of the sleeping Zoro, making his eyes bulge out as he was abruptly woken up.

"What the hell?!" Zoro growled, unsheathing one of his swords."Wanna die?!" He look to the small ball of fabric that had suddenly appeared on the ship.

The ball puffed out, turning into 2 semi-small humans about half of Zoro's height. One wore a long vertical striped coat with dark shades, and a giant black afro. The other had on a long horizontal striped coat, bright heart shaped glasses, and spiked blond hair. They jumped up into the side of the ship, each putting their hands out in front of them shaking back and forth with fervor.

"Ah, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to land on you-bu," said the blond one.

"Yes we did-bu," said the black one.

"Which one is it, be more clear!" Zoro growled back.

"That doesn't matter anyways. We're here for something else-bu," said the black one.

"Yes, we are here to welcome you to Partner Island-bu!" said the blond one.

"Partner Island?" the crew questioned.

"No-bu," The black one groaned.

"Yes, that's right, Partner Island!" The blond one said in a flourish."The island where everyone has someone and everything has something-bu!"

"What do you mean?" Nami asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"On this island, every half has a whole, every donut has a donut hole. You will never find one thing without something to go with it-bu!" The white one cheered.

"They have donuts here?!" Drool was already starting to come out of Luffy's mouth.

"That's all you hear...?" Usopp mumbled, hand on head.

"What you're saying is, everything on this island comes in pairs?" Robin asked.

"Exactly." The black one nodded."And if it's not in a pair, we destroy it-bu."

"How scary," Brook spoke, shivering along with Chopper.

"So basically, we're not welcome here, is that right?" Franky asked, eyeing the pair wearily.

"As long as you're a pair, you can come on this island-bu," spoke the white.

"But none of us are..."

"I'll happily pair up with you for eternity, Nami-swan!"

"Idiot," Zoro mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Sanji raged, two men sending each other glares.

"Of course-bu," murmured the black one.

"But don't worry, we like you-bu," spoke the blond one.

"So we'll help you-bu," finished the black one.

The two men then flung handcuffs towards the unsuspecting crew, first set locking onto Sanji and Zoro's legs but the two were too busy fighting to realize what was going on. The next set locked onto Brook and Luffy's wrists, then Robin and Usopp's legs, and finally Nami and Franky's wrists.

"Now, with this you look like partners-bu," spoke the black one.

"You look great-bu," said the other.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Zoro asked, looking down at his leg.

"Oi, pipsqueaks! Take this off!" Sanji yelled at them."If I'm going to be paired with someone I want to be a cute lady, not some stinky marimo!"

"What did you say, ero cook?" Zoro snapped back, taking one of his swords out.

"You heard me, moss head!"

"It is our policy to keep visitors cuffed for 3 days, so that they may enjoy themselves in that time," said blond."Any longer and the locals will find out you're not partners-bu."

"Stop saying partners!"

"Don't take those cuffs off or even try to break them," said black."You will disrespect us and our people by doing so. Also, they're pretty expensive and we don't have anymore on us-bu."

"What about me?!" Chopper cried, left out of the partnering because of the odd number in the crew."Why don't I have a partner?!"

"You're hands are too small-bu," Black huffed.

"Just stay on your ship and you should be fine-bu." Blond smiled.

"Don't worry, Chopper, we'll stay with you!" Usopp said, giving him a thumbs up. Chopper instantly revived.

"Is your I-can't-enter-this-island disease kicking in?" Robin, who was handcuffed to him, asked with a smile.

"Please reconsider!" Sanji cried to the black and blond pair."I'll take anyone other than this idiot swordsman!"

"What, I thought your only partner would be a 'cute lady'," Zoro huffed, incurring Sanji's wrath. The two attempted to fight, only tripping over one another in the process.

"Goodbye-bu!" said black.

"See you in 3 days-bu!" Blond waved.

 

X

 

"Oi! I'm going into town!" cried Luffy almost directly after the black and blond pair left.

"Don't you mean we," Brook said humbly, already having accepted his fate.

Before anyone could respond, Luffy took off, Brook flying behind him as he darted along the dirt path ahead.

"I need to buy some ingredients in town as well..." Sanji said.

"Ow! Leave it to us, Sanji!" Franky posed, taking an unhappy Nami along with him.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Franky," Nami sighed."I doubt you guys could even walk a foot with that cuff. It would be better to just stay on the ship with everyone else."

"Whatever you say, Nami-swan!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes.

"We're going," Zoro said, looking to the road and getting ready to hop off the ship.

"No, no, no, didn't you hear what Nami-swan just said, you stupid marimo?!" Sanji pulled Zoro down.

"Ah?!" Zoro pushed back.

"Mr.Swordsman, we have 3 days on this island," Robin said, using her devil fruit powers to push the two apart."You can wait until tomorrow, I'm sure."

Zoro's brow twitched but he otherwise backed off.

 

X

 

Sanji and Zoro hadn't gotten anything done. They had barely even moved, Sanji opting to talk to Robin while Zoro slept next to him. Any time he attempted to get up Zoro would stop him and they would start fighting only to have them both tripping over each other and falling onto the floor, which only spurred up more fighting.

The crew had come back for dinner so Sanji had to drag Zoro into the kitchen, the two men barely making it without another full blown fight. The chain was long enough so that Zoro could sit in the middle of the kitchen against one of the cabinets and Sanji could still work, though Zoro's leg was moved around quite a bit.

Sanji hummed a toon as he worked, tapping his unchained foot along with the beat.

"Oi, bathroom," Zoro said, standing up abruptly.

Sanji sighed. They had been making do by cracking the door open to keep each others leg inside while the other did their business, but it was such a pain.

"Wait a bit," Sanji said, not stopping his work."I need to finish cutting these vegetables and add them in and then we can go."

"No." Zoro tugged on the chain, trying to move but Sanji didn't budge. Instead, he relented, yanking his leg forward and causing Zoro to fall onto his back.

Sanji turned around with a smirk, putting his unchained foot on top of Zoro's stomach in victory."You will never beat me when it comes to leg strength," Sanji said from above him.

Zoro clicked his tongue, vowing to work on building up his leg muscles once he got this stupid cuff on him.

"Anyways, try this," Sanji said, moving and bringing a spoonful of broth to Zoro. He moved it to his mouth, tilting it a bit so Zoro could drink. Zoro, unprepared, choked and ended up spilling the broth all over himself.

"Ah, sorry!" Sanji said, quickly pulling off the towel resting over his shoulder and cleaning Zoro up.

Zoro looked up at him, eyebrow raised."What the hell are you doing?" he asked and Sanji suddenly froze. What was he doing? Why was he asking the marimo to try his food like some newlywed couple and even apologizing to him?

"I don't know..." Sanji mumbled. It just naturally happened, he didn't even think about it.

"Whatever," Zoro mumbled, looking off into space."Anyways, bathroom."

"Not yet, marimo!"

 

X

 

Dinner started and it looked like everyone else was acting weird, though it seemed like only Sanji realized. Maybe Chopper did as well and was just going along with it.

Franky was wiping off a bit of food Nami had on her cheek and Nami, in turn, was offering to buy Franky some more parts for the ship. She was actually willing to use beri right out of her pocket. Not to mention Luffy, who hadn't let go of Brook since they came back on the ship. Robin and Usopp were also acting closer than usual as Usopp started to show an interest in Robin's talk of runes and vise versa.

Zoro had also been more willing to follow Sanji around. This docile nature freaked him out.

"Let's go sit down," Sanji said, as the both of them were still in the kitchen. He knew Zoro needed to eat so he actual needed to leave the kitchen and sit down with everyone for once.

But, as they made it to the table, Sanji sat down to fast, sending Zoro flying backwards yet again. He reacted quickly, jumping up and grabbing Zoro by the back to keep him upright. Everyone just stared as the pair looked at each other with wide eyes. Sanji then dropped Zoro, overcoming the initial shock.

"What the hell, shitty cook?!" Zoro growled, getting up and rubbing his back. He looked up, everyone staring at him in shock."What?"

"Y-You..." Nami started."Not you too!"

 

X

 

Apparently, everyone else had been having similar experiences with their chained partner. Offering to do things they normally wouldn't do, being kinder to them. Hell, Nami hadn't yelled at Franky since they entered town and that was saying something.

"It has to be because of these cuffs, there's no other explanation!" Usopp cried.

"Alright, let's find those minions and beat them up!" Luffy smacked his fists together with a smile on his face.

"Wait, Luffy," Robin said."We shouldn't do anything to them or else they might not take these off us."

"Ah, you're right."

"Anyways, we need to find them and get them to explain to us whats going on!" said Nami, Franky cheering at her words.

"I agree!" Brook said.

"Now I'm glad I don't have one of those on," mumbled Chopper.

"We need to find them soon," Sanji spoke, pulling out a cigarette."Who knows what other effects these cuffs could have?"

"Alright, let's go and find them!" Luffy cheered.

"Tomorrow." Nami sighed.

"Tomorrow!" Luffy cheered again.

 

X

 

"We'll be back soon!" Sanji waved, hearts in his eyes as he stared at his precious Nami-swan and Robin-chan. Zoro just huffed, jumping off the ship and sending a flailing Sanji with him.

Nami didn't trust them going out so they had to spend the whole morning practicing how to walk with the cuff around their ankles. It was something like a three-legged race but without all the running. Sanji and Zoro caught on rather quickly with only a mild amount of arguing, probably due to the effects of the cuff.

"Let's get going," Sanji said, lighting his cigarette and tugging on the chain a bit. Zoro snapped out of his daze, starting to walk along side Sanji.

It was a very surreal experience, the two of them simply staying silent and walking so close to one another. They wanted to hate, yell, and argue about their situation but simply couldn't find it in themselves to do so. Plus, the islands calming breeze put Zoro to sleep and Sanji was too busy looking around for beauties to bother with him. They were moving at a rather slow pace, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Nami-swan said that the town should be easy to find as long as we followed this rode," Sanji started, looking around."But I still don't see it. How far is this place?"

"Yeah," Zoro droned, loud yawn escaping his mouth."I'm getting tired."

Sanji stopped moving, looking at him with a raised eyebrow."Already? Do you want to take a break? I brought snacks," he said, pointing to the large backpack he was carrying.

Zoro nodded, moving over to a random tree on the side of the pathway and sitting against it, Sanji following after him. He dropped the backpack, opening it up to produce some lunches for the two of them. Zoro dug into his instantly, Sanji watching him with a pleased smile on his face.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They finished in silence, Sanji taking more than one glance back at Zoro and just loving how he openly expressed his love for his food.

Suddenly, a fluffy ball of fabric fell down from the tree, morphing into the two midgets they had seen before. The two men waved their arms back and forth with fervor.

"Hello again, pirates," the blonde one started."We are happy to see you-bu."

"Your faces make me want to puke-bu," said the black one.

Zoro clicked his tongue, standing up with Sanji and getting ready to brandish one of his swords. Sanji stuck out a leg, fire igniting his heel.

"Haha, I'm happy to see you too," Zoro growled, aura showing anything but that.

"Now take this thing off us!" Sanji shouted, referring to the cuff attached to their ankles.

"No can-BUUU!" The blonde one squealed as Sanji grabbed ahold of its cheeks, pulling him up to meet his face.

"Then explain to me what the hell these things really do," Sanji said lowly, puffing a bit of smoke into the blondies face, making him cough.

Zoro pointed his sword in front of the other one."Yeah, start talking, pipsqueak."

"A-Ah! You means the side effects-bu! I'll explain! I'll explain!" The blonde one shivered, sighing in relief as Sanji finally put him down.

"What, you don't already know what type of cuffs these are-bu?" The black one scoffed."What idiots."

Zoro's sword gleamed."Say that one more time," he growled, making the other gulp and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"They're called friendship cuffs," the blonde one started."You answer and act honestly towards whoever you're with as a way of bonding properly-bu."

The black one smirked."Though technically only one pair needs to wear them, since you need only one partnership to be welcomed on Partner Island-bu."

"Then why the hell are we all wearing them!" Sanji yelled.

"It was his fault-bu! He threw a cuff the same time I did-bu!" The blonde one shouted, pointing to black.

"No, it was his fault-bu! He threw the cuff the same time I did-bu!" The black one shouted, pointing to white.

Zoro growled."Just hurry up and take them off already!"

"Did you not hear us-bu?"

"One pair has to wear the cuff-bu!"

Sanji and Zoro looked to each other, each thinking the same thing. If it was for their captain, if it was for their crew, they would do anything.

 

X

 

"Ah, Sanji, Zoro, you're back!" shouted Nami, wide smile on her face.

Luffy perked up, instantly moving to wave his arms off the side of the ship."Look, look! I'm free!"

"Yeah, those midgets came by and took everyones cuffs off!" Chopper yelled, jumping up and down so he could see the pair.

Sanji and Zoro hopped back onto the ship in perfect sync."Well, not all of them..." Sanji mumbled off, cuff around their ankles on full display.

"Eh? Why do you still have yours?" Nami asked fearfully, staring down at the cuff.

"It's a bit complicated, but not to worry, Nami-swan!" Sanji swooped down to meet her, well, tried, but with Zoro holding him back he only made it about halfway."I'll still work just as hard as did before!"

"It will come off, right?" Robin asked with concern, putting her book down.

"Ow! Don't worry about that!" Franky smiled, full of pride."The super me can take those off in less than 10 seconds!"

"Really?!" Luffy questioned, looking at Franky with sparkles in his eyes.

"I would love to see that..." Brook mumbled."Ah! I don't have eyes, though! Yohohohohoho!"

"Those powder puffs promised to take them off before we left so don't go sawing them off just yet." Sanji smiled at their antics.

"You...wont act all weird or anything like we were before, will you?" Usopp asked, everyone perking up, also wanting to know.

This time it was Zoro who spoke up."We'll be fine," he simply said, making the crew sigh in relief.

Sanji stared at him, thankful. Their nakama didn't need to know about the small sacrifice they just made for them. That was something they would keep to the grave.

 

X

 

They worked ruthlessly all day, Zoro having to follow Sanji as he ran around the ship doing various tasks. Grabbing ingredients, prepping food, getting Nami and Robin their drinks, and other things Zoro didn't even try to begin to understand. He was tired and thankful when the cook said they could finally take a break right after dinner.

He knew there was still dishes to be done and a kitchen to be cleaned but at that point he couldn't bring himself to care as he laid down at the end of the table, resting his head in his arms and falling into a deep sleep as Sanji smoked a cigarette next to him.

He was on about his third one when the honesty of the friendship cuff finally propelled him to lean in towards Zoro, putting a hand in his hair and ruffling it a good bit. Zoro stirred but otherwise stayed silent so Sanji continued. The swordsman would've done something by now if he didn't like it.

"You're an enigma to me, marimo," Sanji mumbled and Zoro's brow twitched at the nickname but he otherwise stayed silent."I was thinking maybe this cuff would help bring a little clarity but I'm only more confused."

There was silence, long and stretched out, until Zoro decided to speak up."About?"

"Huh?" Sanji questioned, not fully hearing his words through the crook of his arm.

Zoro's head shot up and he sent Sanji a glare."What are you confused about?!"

Sanji was shocked at his outburst but recovered quickly."You don't speak a lot but when you do your words are powerful. Half the time you're more lost than a dead man and you sleep more than you eat." Sanji pulled out his forth cigarette that night."So, through all this foolish idiocracy, I wonder why—and, well, how—you've been holding back your true feelings and desires for so long."

Zoro voice came out in a low, threatening whisper."...Shut up..."

"I've been holding back as well because of you," Sanji started, ignoring Zoro."But I can't hold back forever and I know you'll be at your breaking point soon so spare the drama and tell me what you want to do." He stubbed his cigarette against the tray in front of him, peering into Zoro's squinted eyelids.

The swordsman opened his mouth and then closed it just as promptly, never once making eye contact as he rubbed a hand over the side of his neck in contemplation."I...I want you to kiss me...and touch me...maybe tell me you like me or something sappy like that, if it makes you feel better."

"Wow," Sanji said, teasing yet equally shocked look on his face."These cuffs are the real deal."

"Listen when someones talking, you damn cook!" Zoro yelled, throwing a punch at Sanji who caught the half-hearted blow, pulling Zoro in to give him a heated kiss.

He tried to pull away at first but then melted into Sanji's touch, letting the cook take over and kiss him heatedly. All to quickly Sanji was pulling back, both of them breathing heavily.

"Zoro..." Sanji mumbled, holding his face in his hands."I like you." He smiled and Zoro could only flush at the action.

Taking charge, Sanji pushed closer to Zoro, encasing him around the chair and continuing to kiss him heatedly. Zoro moaned, shivers wracking through his body as Sanji moved his hand under his pants and around his throbbing member. Quickly pulling it out, he nipped Zoro's lips and then moved to lick the length of his neck, placing small kisses afterwards.

Zoro groaned, pushing his face into the side of Sanji's neck—which he was all too happy about—and breathing heatedly as Sanji began to stroke his length, rubbing his thumb over the head and groping his balls in a way that made Zoro's toes curl and more pressure build up. He breathed Sanji's scent, growing fond of the mix of tobacco, soap, and whatever strange sounding thing they had for dinner.

Sanji moved to kiss Zoro again and the swordsman growled as he felt himself reaching his climax. With a heated shudder he came, letting out a sigh as Sanji pumped him few more times before letting go, cum dripping down his hand.

"Now's my turn..." Sanji mumbled, pulling out his own member and moving to remove Zoro's pants, only getting halfway before he heard a loud clank and suddenly there was a foot in his face, kicking backwards onto the table.

"Like hell I'd let you, shitty cook!" Zoro yelled, ducking himself away and glaring and Sanji.

Then the pair froze, looking down to notice the cuff had been removed. Both of their eyes widened but Sanji recovered quickly, moving to taste Zoro again before he ran away.

The swordsman shoved him off before he could even try."Find some other hole to stick your dick in!" he growled, storming out of the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

Sanji sighed, pulling out a cigarette. He had been so close.

 

X

 

The black and white midgets were back, hopping onto the ship in their typical ball of fluff only to pop out into two equally small people.

"Hello again, pirates! We have come-bu!" The blonde one spoke.

"Give us the damn cuff-bu!" The black followed with a jerk of his hand.

"Ah! Tiny people!" Luffy cried, jumping up with excitement to go see them."So cool! Is this Giant Garden*?!"

"We haven't left Partner Island yet, you idiot!" Nami yelled, smacking Luffy on the back of the head with a barrel.

Brook peered at them from behind the mast."Eh? Are they guests? How exciting..."

"I feel like I've seen them before..." Franky put a finger to his chin in contemplation, squinting his eyes."...or maybe not."

The two of them instantly got smacked with barrels and soon there were three dead bodies inside barrels lying in the middle of the deck and an annoyed Nami clapping the dirt off her hands with a huff.

"...the cuff-bu..."

"Where is the cuff-bu?!" The black one yelled in protest, dark aura scaring Usopp and Chopper, making the two collectively scream in horror.

"Gah! A demon!" Chopper cried, running around in a circle.

Usopp ran in the opposite direction, arms up and flailing around."They're talking weird! Its a demon chant! Call an exorcist!"

Robin crossed her arms, collectively tripping both Usopp and Chopper."I think what you need in this situation is a shaman."

"A shawl man?" Luffy's arms and legs popped out through the barrel as he looked around heatedly."Where? Where?"

"Cuff-bu!" The two midgets cried.

"Cuff?!" The door to the kitchen was slammed open, Sanji looking around the deck heatedly.

At that moment Luffy had fallen to the floor in suprise and started to roll around in the barrel, attempting to get up but failing miserably. Usopp and Chopper openly laughed at him, Robin gave out a small chuckle of her own, Franky and Brook were still dead, Zoro was sleeping through the whole ordeal, and Nami just sighed dejectedly.

"Ah, you!" Sanji shouted, pointing an accusing finger to the two midgets as he finally noticed them."You have some explaining to do! The cuff came off already! What the hell was that?!"

Sanji stormed down to meet the two, and with each step they grew more and more nervous.

"A-Ah..." Blonde started."D-Did we forget to tell you-bu?"

"T-The cuff will come off once you are completely honest with one another-bu." The black one shook with fear."Then you are considered true partners."

"True partners?" Sanji questioned, lighting a cigarette."Don't give me that..." He pulled the cuff out of his pocket, aiming at the two of them with a perfect pitching stance."...Bullshit!" He threw it hard, object slamming into the two midgets and sending them flying halfway across the island.

Franky let out a low whistle, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami clapped there hands in awe, Robin smiled softly, Brook's jaw dropped, and Zoro seemed to snore even louder than usual.

With one last huff Sanji turned around, storming back into the kitchen with only a brief look to the sleeping Zoro. He wasn't that mad, the cuff had given him the answers he needed and now the race was on. The prize: a shot at Zoro's ass.

"Don't think I'll let you off so easily," Sanji mumbled, smirking around his cigarette.

Robin snapped her book shut and Nami clapped her hands together."Time to leave!" she shouted, motioning to the boys."Lets get this ship moving!"

They all set out to do their individual tasks, Luffy grinning madly and laughing, hand on his strawhat."Onto the next adventure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Giant Garden: reference to Little Garden, which had giant creatures.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a good day. Unless you don't want to. That is fine as well.


End file.
